dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Berry Good
Berry Good *'Nombre:' **Berry Good (Internacional) **베리굿 (beligut) en Corea **ベリーグッド (Berīguddo) en Japón **'¿Por qué?: '''Demuestra la dulzura que aún llevan las miembros y el gran trabajo que demostrarán. *'Número de integrantes:' 5 Chicas **'Número de ex-integrantes:' 4 Chicas *'Debut': 22 de Mayo del 2014 *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'Fanclub oficial: '''Very Berry *'Lema: 'Berry Good siempre creciendo. *'Color oficial: '- *'Agencia: **JTG Entertainment (Corea del Sur). *'Sub-unidad:' **Heart Heart (2018) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Berry Good era un grupo de chicas formado por cinco miembros creado en virtud de Asia Bridge Entertainment. Los miembros son —Taeha, Subin, Iera, Nayeon y Gowoon —. El 14 de mayo del 2014 hicieron acto de presencia en el estadio de béisbol de Jamsil, y se convirtió en un tema candente entre muchas personas. Se está hablando como uno de los grupos de chicas más esperados del año. '2014: Debut con un Single 'Love Letter El 21 de mayo, lanzaron el MV de su single debut titulado ''Love Letter. Este single debut es un remake de una canción del grupo de primera generación, Click-B. El grupo hizo su debut en M! COUNTDOWN el 22 de mayo. El vídeo musical nos transporta a una boda de cuento de hadas del que sueñan muchas chicas. “El vídeo musical es una reminiscencia de la imagen pura y brillante del grupo de chicas de los 90’s S.E.S. y Fin.K.L” señala a agencia. '2015: Salida de Subin, Iera & Nayeon, Ingreso de Seoyul, Daye & Sehyung, Comeback con su segundo single 'Because Of You' ' El grupo regresa en febrero con la líder Taeha, la maknae Gowoon, y tres nuevas miembros llamadas Daye, Seoyul y Sehyung, reemplazando a las 3 ex miembros Subin, Iera y Nayeon, de quiénes no se sabe su razón para retirarse. Antes del regreso de BERRY GOOD lanzaron fotos de las nuevas miembros. La Agencia Asia Bridge reveló el 30 de enero que Berry Good tendría el comeback el 11 de febrero. Junto con esto, la agencia reveló un vídeo de los miembros que dan un mensaje de bienvenida en 3 idiomas distintos (chino, japonés e inglés). El video y la cancion muestra un ambiente relajado y agradable mientras que las miembros muestra una carisma agradable y alegre. Comeback con su tercer Single 'My First Love' Después del lanzamiento de Because of You decidieron sacar su nuevo single My First Love dando así un concepto mas diferente del que utilizaron para el debut dando a ver su lado mas calmado ya que este vídeo trata sobre un primer amor el que toda chica sueña pero lo deja perder, el single salio el 23 de septiembre del 2015. '2016: Comeback con su Primer Mini Album 'Very Berry En la pagina oficial de Berry Good salio unas imágenes teaser dando a conocer el nombre de su primer mini álbum '''Very Berry' que saldrá a la venta el 20 de abril, siendo el la canción principal "Angel" 'Ingreso de Johyun y' Comeback con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Glory' El 23 de octubre, la agencia anuncio que Berry Good realizara su regreso con su segundo mini titulado Glory álbum el 1 de Noviembre y que al mismo tiempo una nueva miembro llamada Johyun estaría debutando el mismo día. 2017: Comeback con su single digital ''Bibbidi Bobbidiboo' En marzo se aviso que Berry Good empezo un proyecto para su single digital con Makestar, el 10 de abril se lanzo una foto diciendo que tendria comeback para el 13 de abril pero se pospuso para el 17 de abril, luego el 15 se lanzo un teaser video de Johyun haciendo patinaje sobre hielo y al final suena un poco de la pista de la canción. El 17 de abril se lanza esta noticia: "El MV de BERRY GOOD fue bloqueado debido a la violación del reglamento de emisión y se ha retrasado. No se dio nueva fecha, nadie sabe (incluso los miembros de la empresa) cuando será liberado. Al parecer Berry Good usó de concepto a las princesas de Disney y lo hizo obvio, lo que los hizo ser bloqueados por temas de derechos de autor." Pero la canción ya ha sido liberada en algunas plataformas musicales y el 17 de abril fue liberado el M/V ya hecho por segunda vez. Participación en el Programa 'Mixnine' Todas las integrantes han audicionado para el programa reality de JTBC, "Mixnine", quedando únicamente seleccionadas Johyun, Seoyul y Daye. Lamentablemente ninguna ha llegado al top 9, quedando eliminadas: Seoyul en el episodio 7, Daye en el 10 y por último, Johyun en el 13 quedando por arriba del top 25. 2018: Debut de su primera sub-unidad 'Heart Heart' El 15 de marzo, la compañía de Berry Good confirmó que las miembros Tae Ha, Go Woon y Se Hyung estarán grabando el M/V para su debut como sub-unidad durante esta semana y se prepararán para las promociones de la primera sub-unidad de Berry Good, 'Heart Heart'. Su concepto será más sensual y atrevido que el del grupo completo. 'Comeback como grupo completo con el primer álbum 'Free Travel El 16 de agosto, Berry Good lanzó su primer album completo titulado 'Free Travel', con las canciones 'Green Apple' y 'Mellow Mellow' como title tracks. También tuvieron su primer showcase el mismo día en el Ilji Art Hall. Han revelado que estuvieron grabando el álbum desde agosto de 2017. '2019: Comeback con su Tercer Mini Album 'Fantastic' El 14 de enero, Gowoon reveló en Arirang Radio que el grupo se estaba preparando para una reaparición. El 15 de mayo, el grupo lanzó un calendario de teaser para su próxima reaparición para su tercer mini álbum, Fantastic, que se lanzará el 25 de mayo. Al día siguiente, JTG Entertainment reveló que Daye no participará en las promociones debido a problemas de salud. La agencia del grupo, JTG Entertainment, reveló la noticia el 16 de mayo: “Tomamos la decisión que Daye no participara en las promociones después de determinar que Daye necesita descanso y tratamiento para recuperar su buena salud. A los fans que habían querido ver a Daye, les pedimos su comprensión con respecto a las noticias repentinas”. La agencia agregó: “Haremos todo lo posible para ayudar a la recuperación de Daye, y una vez más solicitamos la comprensión de los fans y nos disculpamos por causar preocupación”. '''Salida de Tae Ha El 27 de mayo Tae Ha compartió en su Instagram personal una carta en coreano e inglés, anunciando que su contrato con la compañía JTG Entertainment ha llegado a su fin, como resultado abandonará la agencia y al grupo. A continuación la carta de Taeha publicada en su cuenta “Queridos fans, '' ''Soy Taeha, líder de Berry Good y me gustaría compartir algunas noticias con ustedes. '' ''Primero, Berry Good ha vuelto después de una larga pausa y quiero agradecerles sinceramente su paciencia y el apoyo que nos han mostrado... '' ''En segundo lugar, como mi contrato con JTG Entertainment ha llegado a su fin, ya no seré parte de Berry Good de ahora en adelante. '' ''Quiero agradecerles todo su amor a lo largo de estos años y es realmente difícil para mí decir adiós. Desde muy joven, Johyun, Seoyul, Sehyung, Gowoon y yo hemos trabajado duro y nos hemos animado mutuamente en todos los altibajos mientras perseguimos nuestros sueños. '' ''Por lo tanto, agradecería su continuo amor y apoyo en el futuro y de nuevo, gracias a todos los fans que me han querido como Taeha de Berry Good. '' ''Espero encontrarme con ustedes en un futuro próximo…. '' ''Atentamente, '' ''Taeha.” Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Se Hyung, Go Woon, Tae Ha (Ex-Integrante), Seoyul & Johyun *Johyun (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seoyul (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Se Hyung (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Go Woon (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Integrante Inactiva *Daye (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) Ex-integrantes: *Subin (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) - 2015 *Iera (Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) - 2015 *Nayeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2015 *Tae Ha (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2019 Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Temas para Dramas * Well come to the BOM tema para Spring Turns to Spring (2019) * I Love You tema para Bad Thief, Good Thief (2017) * Hello tema para Our Gab Soon (2017) * Cheer Up tema para Love is Drop by Drop (2016) Programas de TV *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16.11.2016) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul - Live Attack (06.10.2015) *(MBC) Weekly idol (15/04/2015) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (04.03.2015) *(SBS MTV) Warm-Up Time (10.02.2015) *(Mnet) Japan K-POP ZONE (06.08.2014) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (Ep 2689, 31.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (Ep 2664, 18.07.2014) *(OBS) 뮤직앤무비 (20.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) Pop in Seoul (17.06.2014) Programas de Radio *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (14.11.2016) *(SBS) Radio100 (07.11.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (31.10.2016) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (02.06.2016) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (25.04.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (12.10.2015) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.03.2015) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (17.02.2015) *(KBS) CoolFM (02.04.2015) Conciertos Conciertos Participativos *K-Poppin' Turn Up Party in Jeju (08.12.2015) *Lotte World Public Broadcasting (01.08.2014) Festivales Participativos *Live, Young Festival (17.11.2014) *International Football Festival (CUP) (27.07.2014) Premios Curiosidades * Cada miembro representa cada color: ** TaeHa: Black Berry. ** Johyun: Pink Berry. ** Seoyul: Red Berry. ** Daye: Yellow Berry. ** SeHyung: Blue Berry. ** GoWoon: Green Berry. * Aparecieron en la revista Touch By Harry en la especial colección Collection H. * El productor de "My First Love " falleció 2 semanas antes de el comeback lo cual afecto mucho a las miembros hasta el punto de llorar en su primer Comeback Stage en THE SHOW. * Daye no pudo participar en el regreso del grupo de su nuevo minialbum "FANTASTIC" que se lanzaría en mayo por cuestiones de salud. * El 27 de mayo 2019 Taeha hizo una publicación en su instagram personal diciendo que su contrato había expirado, dejando así la agencia y el grupo respectivamente. Enlaces *Perfil naver *Perfil daum *Perfil nate *Youtube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería berry-good (1).jpg profile berry good 1.jpg 1970592 1547235168851963 3289240471070036499 n.jpg 10922878_1536996429886884_1309757783393560670_n.jpg Berry Good - My First Love.jpg My.First.Love.full.29521.jpg IMG_20160411_113908.jpg IMG_20160411_123909.jpg Videografía Berry Good - Love letter|Love letter Berry Good - Because Of You|Because Of You Berry Good - Because Of You (Acoustic Ver.)|Because Of You (Acoustic Ver.) Berry Good - My First Love|My First Love Berry Good - Angel|Angel 베리굿(BerryGood) 안 믿을래 MV |Dont' Believe Berrygood - BibbidiBobbidiBoo| BibbidiBobbidiBoo MV BerryGood(베리굿) Green Apple(풋사과)| Green Apple Categoría:JTG Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KPop